robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Improved Fourth Wars Seeds
Many people have noticed how the seeds for The Fourth Wars were done pretty poorly, with many robots being given unfairly high/low seedings, and sometimes no seeding at all. So, I made an improved version. The seedings are mostly based on two things; how well they did, and who beat them. For example, robots beaten by Chaos 2 are ranked higher than robots beaten by Firestorm. There are also six honorary seeds at the bottom, because six semi finalists and heat finalists did not return for this war. They are the same robots from the originals seeds, however, they are much lower, like they should have been. So, without further adue, here is my version of the fourth wars seeds! # Chaos 2 # Hypno-Disc # Firestorm # Steg 2 # Panic Attack # Gemini # 101 # Evil Weevil # Wild Thing # Gravedigger # Bigger Brother # Spawn of Scutter # Behemoth # King B3 # Wheely Big Cheese # Razer # Diotoir # Mortis # Pussycat # Shadow of Napalm # Dreadnaut XP-1 # Berserk 2 # Cerberus # X-Terminator 2 # Suicidal Tendencies # Aggrobot 2 # Invertabrat # Darke Destroyer 2 # Plunderbird 4 # Killertron # Killerhurtz # Onslaught Well, those are my picks, anyway. Do you agree? Do you disagree? Should I have seeded a robot higher, or lower? Feel free to say what I should change! :I made two changes. I replaced Sir Chromalot with Small Torque, because I feel they have a better reason to be seeded, as a previous heat finalist and a world championship competitor. I also replaced Centurion with Weld Dor, again because they have a better case for being seeded, as a world championship quarter finalist, whereas Centurion only impressesd the judges with its design, and was seeded at the last minute. :: Looking back at my choices, I actually agree with you that my list was too lieteral. I have rearranged the seeds now to take other events into account. For example, note how Panic Attack is the Highest of the previous year's Round 2 semifinalists, due to it being winner of Series 2, And how Evil weevil is now the highest seeded Round 1 semifinalist from the previous year, owing to it having won the football tournament. :::Another couple of changes, I swapped Killerhurtz for Wel Dor, as Killerhurtz had enjoyed a lot of success in Battlebots. Whilst I definately think it was seeded unfairly high in the real Fourth Wars, it deserved a seed more than Weldor did, and I flt Small Torque was less deserving of a seed than Plunderbird of Killertron. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 23:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I decided to put Razer in the top 16, due to its sucess in side competitions and popularity, and put Onslaught instead of Small Torque. Both reached the Heat Final in Series 2, but Onslaught lost to reigning champions Roadblock. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:29, August 19, 2015 (UTC) TG's thoughts It seems that you've been to literal and not taken other events into account. Basically, you've made an order of 1st place through to 32nd place, which I feel is not a clear indicator of seeding. My list is therefore 1) Chaos 2 2) Hypno-Disc 3) Firestorm 2 4) Steg 2 5) Panic Attack 6) Razer 7) Behemoth 8) 101 9) Gemini 10) Spawn of Scutter 11) Wild Thing 12) Gravedigger 13) Evil Weevil 14) Bigger Brother 15) Wheely Big Cheese 16) Diotoir 17) King B3 18) Berserk 2 19) Pussycat 20) Shadow of Napalms 21) Suicidal Tendencies 22) X-Terminator 2 23) Cerberus 24) Aggrobot 2 25) Mortis 26) Dreadnaut XP-1 27) Invertabrat 28) Darke Destroyer 2 29) Small Torque 30) Plunderbird 4 31) Onslaught 32) Weld-Dor 2 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I've made a few changes. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:27, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Onslaught, for all essential purposes, wasn't in Series 4 and can't have been seeded. CBFan 06:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it actually was. I refuse to argue with you on this point, because it dropped out at the last minute. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Exactly, and therefore, not in Series 4 itself. I did, quite clearly, say "for all essential purposes", so I obviously know. CBFan 16:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Mmm, I think I would have to diagree with some of you choices. Firstly, Razer should not be so high. Yes, I know they won four trophies over series 3 in side competitions, but you seem to forget the idea of seeds is to rank the robots who did best in the main series, in order of how well they did. This is what they do in tennis for example. Razer should get a seed, but he should get an honorary one, at the bottom. Also, your version does not always seem to take into account how well the robots actually did. For example, Behemoth is seeded amongst the semi finalists, though he didnt reach the semis. There are also robots who went out in the second round last year are seeded higher than robots who went out in the heat final. Sorry to seem so negative, but I feel I should give you some constructive critiscim. ::::::I appreciate you opinion, but you must see that previous success is not entirely from the series exactly prior. As Mat Irvine said to me, its about making entertaining lineups. Mortis was above others because it was a semi-finalist from Series 2, as was Behemoth, in addition to being the world series runner-up. Although some may disagree, the world series has and always will impact on seeds. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, I'd like to stop arging for a second and say that we both make good points. My argument is that seeds should primarily be based on performance in the previous war, with a few honorary seeds given out to fill empty spaces. The reason I felt that it should work that way is because this is what they do in other sports, such as tennis. However, you feel that it is about making entertaining line ups. If that is what Mat Irvine said to you, then fair enough. Lets just agree to disagree. Drop Zone mk2 15:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Then why have you put Steg 2 under Panic Attack and Razer, BOTH of whom it outperformed in the 3rd Wars. It doesn't matter that they won Series 2 and the 1st World Championship, respectively. Steg 2, as one of the top four from last year with Steg-O-Saw-Us, should be IN the top four. 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Firestorm 2 4. Steg 2 5. Panic Attack 6. Gemini 7. 101 8. Evil Weevil 9. Gravedigger 10. Bigger Brother 11. Spawn of Scutter 12. Wild Thing 13. Razer 14. Behemoth 15. Diotoir 16. Wheely Big Cheese 17. Berserk 2 18. Shadow of Napalm 19. Suicidal Tendencies 20. King B3 21. X-Terminator 2 22. Invertabrat 23. Dreadnaut XP1 24. Darke Destroyer 2 25. Pussycat 26. Cerberus 27. Aggrobot 2 28. Mortis 29. Plunderbird 4 30. Weld-Dor 2 31. Killerhurtz 32. Small Torque Just my thoughts. CBFan 14:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts 1) Chaos 2 2) Hypno-Disc 3) Firestorm 2 4) Steg 2 5) Panic Attack 6) Razer 7) Behemoth 8) 101 9) Gemini 10) Gravedigger 11) Wild Thing 12) Spawn of Scutter 13) Evil Weevil 14) Bigger Brother 15) King B3 16) Wheely Big Cheese 17) Diotoir 18) Berserk 2 19) Pussycat 20) Shadow of Napalms 21) Suicidal Tendencies 22) X-Terminator 2 23) Mortis 24) Cerberus 25) Aggrobot 2 26) Dreadnaut XP-1 27) Plunderbird 4 28) Invertabrat 29) Darke Destroyer 2 30) Small Torque 31) Weld-Dor 2 32) Killertron I think Killertron deserves a seeding atleast, despite not being in Series 3, it still placed 4th in Series 2, so based on that I've given it a seeding. I think Gravedigger's defeat of Mortis would mean it would be promoted a little bit. Steg 2 would be 4th as it finished 4th. King B3 as a former Semi-Finalist and Heat Finalist would be higher than the Series 3 Heat Finalists. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) i would only give killertron a place considering that same rule applied for any other grand finalists that would return in the future like roadblock if for whatever reason they returned in series 6 or 7 then they should be given a high place being that they were previous grand finalists and winners otherwise it would be very unfair-- 18:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) No robot who didn't appear in the previous series was seeded. That is one rule that was stuck too throught Robot Wars. :Then why was Pussycat seeded in Series 7? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Well everyone knows about the special circumstances surrounding that don't they? If you don't your not a true robot wars fan. Should we seed Dominator 2 or Wel-dor? I was just thinking the other day, perhaps we should seed Dominator 2 instead if Wel-dor. I know Wel-dor was a world championship competitor, but I don't really think just competing in the world championship should warrant a seed. Wel-dor is a good looking and well designed robot, but round 2 in the series and round 2 in the world championship isn't really that impressive. Dominator was runner up in the pinball, very impressive for an entirely new robot, and nearly won! What does everyone else think? Perhaps someone could suggest another robot I should have seeded instead. p.s. If I did put Dominator in the seedings, it have to be no. 32, becuase it hasn't competed in the real series. :At least Weld-Dor qualified; Dominator couldn't even do that. Middle Eye 16:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Rescuers1&2rthebest/Nononsensecapeesh's Choice 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Firestorm 2 4. Steg 2 5. Panic Attack 6. Gemini 7. 101 8. Wild Thing 9. Evil Weevil 2 10. Gravedigger 11. Bigger Brother 12. Spawn of Scutter 13. Pussycat 14. Shadow of Napalm 15. Diotoir 16. Dreadnaut XP-1 17. Behemoth 18. King B3 19. Wheely Big Cheese 20. Berserk 2 21. Cerberus 22. Inverterbrat 23. X-Terminator 2 24. Suicidal Tendencies 2 25. Aggrobot 2 26. Darke Destroyer 2 27. Mortis 28. Razer 29. Small Torque 30. Wel-Dor 2 31. Plunderbird 4 32. Killerhurtz I would explain my reasons but they would just get increasingly complicated. Rescuers1&2rthebest 14:32, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Jimlaad43 #Chaos 2 #Hypno-Disc #Firestorm 2 #Steg 2 #Panic Attack #101 #Gemini #Evil Weevil #Wild Thing #Gravedigger #Bigger Brother #Pussycat #Spawn of Scutter #Wheely Big Cheese #Berserk 2 #Behemoth #Diotoir #X-Terminator 2 #Shadow of Napalm #King B3 #Suicidal Tendencies 2 #Cerberus #Inverterbrat #Darke Destroyer 2 #Dreadnaut XP-1 #Aggrobot 2 #Razer #Mortis #Centurion #The Steel Avenger #Small Torque #Henry 2 I have based it purely on the result of the main competition. Pussycat is the only non semi-finalist above a heat winner. It is above Spawn of Scutter because it beat the predecessor, which lost in the next round. Heat finalists come next before second round fallers, giving Razer and Mortis low seedings. Centurion, Small Torque and Henry 2 lost to the heat winners, while Steely put in a good showing. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:38, November 4, 2013 (UTC)